Betrayal
by HellPhoenix
Summary: Ray and Mariah have been a couple for almost half of their lives. But when Mariah becomes pregnant, she's certain that Ray isn't the father. It's his best friend; Kai. Ray/Mariah & Kai/Mariah.
1. Lies

"Bye, baby."

Mariah smiled at her raven haired boyfriend as he walked out the door. He was going camping with Max and Tyson. Kai was supposed to come along too, but he had cancelled at the last moment, saying he was sick.

"Typical Kai," Ray had said. "He was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. I bet he planned it all, just to get rid of us." He should only have known how right he was.

As soon as Ray was safely out of the house they shared, the rose haired woman found her way to the door leading out to the garden. And there, as beautiful as ever, was Kai, lying in the soft grass.

"Hi," she said softly as she laid down next to him, cuddling up against his slim body.

"We're running out of ways to get rid of that boyfriend of yours," Kai muttered in reply, eyes closed. Mariah sighed. It was typical Kai to greet her with that kind of comment. "I used two entire days to convince them that the camping thing wasn't just some mean joke."

"We'll come up with something."

Kai shook his head as Mariah uttered the words, looking at his lover for the first time in weeks. "Why don't you just break up with him? This has been going on for too long."

"I can't, Kai."

The dual haired man sighed. "I know."

23 year old Mariah had been dating Ray since her early teens, for almost ten years. And she had been sleeping with Kai behind her boyfriend's back for five.

She really loved Kai, but she couldn't be the one to walk away from Ray. Where she came from, a woman was in no right to end a relationship. No one would consider it to be over between her and Ray before he said so. She simply had to wait until he stopped loving her. If that was ever going to happen.

Wait.. what was she thinking? Of course it would happen. She and Kai had planned it this way. It wouldn't be long, now.

"It'll be all over soon," she whispered against Kai's neck. A smile flickered across the man's lips.

"Why don't we make the best out of these few days before he comes back?" he asked, letting his hand slide under Mariah's T-shirt.

---

Ray let his golden eyes sweep over the landscape. A small field with the ground covered in soft, green grass, trees surrounding him, isolating him and his friends completely.

He thought about his girlfriend. Mariah was the love of his life, the only one he would ever want to be with. He considered himself lucky to have been with her for so long; almost ten years now. That was nearly half of his life. A smile graced his lips. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

His glance turned over to Max and Tyson, who were sitting by the recently lighted campfire, in each other's arms, eyes closed and lips locked. Ray shook his head, his smile widening slightly. He had a feeling it would turn out like this when Kai called and said he wouldn't be able to make it.

His fingers locked around the small technical device as he stood up and walked into the forest. Just for a minute, he told himself. The two lovers wouldn't even notice he was gone.

He sat down on the branch of a tree, pushing one of the buttons on his cell phone. It gave five rings before someone picked up in the other end.

"Hello?" Mariah said tiredly. Something wasn't right. It was only eight in the evening! She surely couldn't have gone to bed already.

"Mariah? Why do you sound so.. sleepy?"

The woman laughed lightly. "Oh! I was watching TV, and I fell asleep. But anyway, how's- ah get off of me!"

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Ray asked, desperation and concern in his voice. He was instantly considering to go home again and be there for his girlfriend.

"It's okay, it's just Suzu."

Ray had to laugh as he pictured the cat jumping at Mariah, licking every spot of bare skin his could find, playing with her hair, just like he always did.

"S- stop it," Mariah laughed. "I'm sorry, Ray, he just won't seem to leave me alone right now. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Bye."

---

Mariah stared angrily at Kai.

"You're such a bastard," she muttered. "What if Ray had discovered what we're doing?"

Kai just smirked. "That would've been nice, don't you think? He would definitely dump you." He leaned closer to the rose haired woman, licking her lower lip. Mariah pushed him off.

"Sure, he would dump me. 'All our problems would be solved', is that what you're thinking? You're so stupid! Can't you realize that everyone would hate us?"

Kai tilted his head, looking at her with crimson orbs. "I don't need anyone but you."

Mariah couldn't help smiling. Why hadn't she fallen for Kai in the first place? Things would have been so much better, if she hadn't started dating Ray so long ago. But everything would work out, just like she and Kai had planned it. She only had to be patient, wait for a little longer…

Kai ripped her out of her thoughts with a soft kiss on her neck. "You're such a pervert," she mumbled, and Kai smirked at her, knowing perfectly well that the more of a pervert and bastard he acted, the more she loved him.

"Meow," he purred, forming his hand like a paw, clawing in the air. "I'm your kitten, aren't I?" he added when Mariah gave him a confused glance. Mariah just laughed, leaning as close to her lover as possible. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

* * *

Kai is quite mean, sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend.. I really think Kai and Mariah make an extremely cute couple, though. I've been playing around with the idea for several weeks, and I finally decided to do something about it. _Yay!_

Anyway, please **review**, and let me know whether I should continue it or not. I love you guys! ^w^


	2. Obsessed

The sky was darkening quickly, as the sun had already gone down, when Mariah heard the door opening. Whispering to Kai that he should stay in the bedroom, she went downstairs to find out what was happening. She picked up an empty bottle of wine to use as a weapon, before entering the kitchen, where she could hear footsteps.

"Mariah?" Ray asked, staring at his girlfriend who was standing right in front of him, with the bottle raised, ready to attack.

"Ray?" Mariah was just as shocked. "You weren't supposed to come home until tomorrow! I thought it might be a burglar or something."

The raven haired male laughed loudly. "I bet you did. I missed you, baby, so I decided to come back earlier."

Mariah faked a smile. "That's great. I missed you so much."

"Well I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if I join you in bed?"

"Not at all," she lied.

She kept smiling the same fake smile all the way up the stairs and along the hallway, until they finally reached the bedroom door. She barely had the chance to wish Kai had gotten the time to get out of there, before her boyfriend opened the door.

No Kai. This time, Mariah's relieved smile was real. He must have heard Ray's voice and figured he'd better hide. The man was clever, that was for sure. But of course, he had to be clever to have managed to hide the fact that he was sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend for five years.

"I'll just go have a shower," the rose haired woman mumbled as her boyfriend crawled in under the cover. "Ten minutes, okay?"

Ray nodded tiredly, but Mariah didn't even notice. She hurried across the hallway and into the bathroom, where she stood face to face with the man she loved.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Kai whispered.

"I don't know," Mariah replied. "He said he missed me, so he decided to come back home."

Kai groaned. "How the fuck am I supposed to get unnoticed out of here when he's around? Not to mention that my clothes are still in the bedroom."

"You're not going anywhere until you have a shower with me."

They both smirked as their lips met in a blissful kiss.

---

Max understood perfectly well why Ray had decided to go back home after just three days, instead of staying another night, as they had planned to. It didn't take a genius to get how excluded he must have felt, when all Tyson and Max did was to make out.

But he was surprised to find that none of their friends had seen neither Kai nor Mariah during the few days they had been away. When he thought about it, it had happened before. Ray had been forced to travel a lot the past year, because of his job, and every time he was away, both Kai and Mariah had seemed to disappear.

But that had to be a coincidence, right? If he went to visit them, then they would surely be there. Kai had never been the kind to go out anyway, and maybe Mariah didn't like hanging out with her friends if her boyfriend wasn't there. After all, Ray was her oldest friend. Her best friend. There surely wasn't anything in the thing with Kai. It wasn't like Mariah would ever think of cheating on Ray. They had been together for almost half of their lives, after all.

The blonde sighed as he turned over in bed, looking right into Tyson's sleeping face. It wasn't like he didn't trust Mariah or Kai. He did. A hundred percent. But someone else might come to the conclusion that something might have been going on between Kai and Mariah. Maybe they would even tell Ray.

No, he trusted his friends. He just didn't want his friend to be hurt by a rumor, something that couldn't possibly even be true.

Smiling, Max kissed his lover's forehead, before falling to sleep.

---

Tala sat in a corner, eyeing Kai, measuring him. The other male did the same towards himself. That was what they usually did when they were hanging out with their friends. Just staring at each other, pretending to be interested in the conversation when the others asked them about something.

Personally, Tala thought that the conversations they all had were pretty superficial. They all thought they had real problems, when they didn't even know what the word problem meant. He had experienced things that were so much worse, and so had Kai. What it was? Tala had been in and out of foster homes for eighteen years, until he turned eighteen and was thrown out on the streets. He had lived with Kai for a while, but he wasn't able to pay his part of the rent, as he couldn't get a decent job because he couldn't afford a real education. So he had left, lived on the streets, where he had gotten addicted to drugs, until Kai tracked him down and dragged him back to his own apartment.

And what was Kai's problem, you might ask. Tala felt sorry for the younger man every time he thought about it. It must have been terrible to have been in love with his best friend's girlfriend for so many years. How long had it been now? Twelve years? Thirteen?

"I can't even look at her," he had said once. "It hurts too much, seeing her with him. I'm about to fall to my knees, crying, just at the thought of it."

"Tala? What do you think?"

"Hn?" he mumbled, a bit confused.

"What should I buy for Kenny on his birthday? The new Ming-Ming CD, or tickets to one of her concerts?"

Tala gave Tyson an insulting glance. "Why the fuck are you asking me? The little guy would be hysterical over any of them. Don't you think you should give him something that won't accidentally cause him a heart attack?"

Kai laughed shortly at the comment, and even Tyson allowed himself to smile a little, as soon as he understood that it was a joke.

"Kenny would get a heart attack over _anything_," he replied, causing the others to laugh.

---

When Kai went back to his house later that day, he picked up the picture of Mariah that was standing by the fire place. She looked so happy, so… satisfied. It was one of the only pictures of her that didn't include Ray as well, and so Kai loved it. He was ashamed. Ray was supposed to be his best friend, and he could barely even look at him, because he knew what would happen if the other man found out about his relationship to Mariah. Ray's world would fall apart, and it would be all his fault. He hated himself for what he was doing. He and Ray had been friends before he even knew that Mariah existed. And now, the only thing he could ever think about was new lies to tell his best friend, so he could fuck his girlfriend one more time. It was pathetic, really.

He let out a deep sigh as he put the picture back down. It was wrong of him to even admit the feelings he had for Mariah, and he should certainly not be doing something about them. Even looking at her was a sin, as with every glance he gave her, his obsessive love for her grew to be even bigger, more impossible to control.

What was there to do about it? He loved her more than Ray ever could. And she loved him back. If it wasn't for the mistake she had made when she started dating Ray, they would have been together now. He would have had his happily ever after.

But Ray was Mariah's boyfriend. Officially, anyway. And Kai had to settle with seeing the love of his life in secret, feeling dirty and disgusted with himself every second he was by himself. Only when he was with her, the thoughts let him go. Only when he could look into her beautiful eyes of liquid gold, all of the lies and deceive seemed to be worth while.

* * *

Okay, so I know it's short, but please don't kill me! I'm so busy with school work, so I barely have any time to write. Besides, I thought this would be a fitting end to the chapter.

Please review!


End file.
